Où suisje ?
by Allaupi
Summary: Une petite histoire sans prétention, issue d'un concours d'AngelBoo...


La fic qui suit a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours initié par AngelBoo (qui publie sur FFnet sous cette identité) , le thème, cette image : http:nothymymy.free.fr/fille20cheuveux20roses.jpg

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (comme ça j'oublie personne) et je publie cette fic gratuitement sans en tirer un quelconque bénéfice pécuniaire.

* * *

Mais, où suis-je ? 

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement... elle était allongée sur un lit de grandes feuilles, très douces. Elle se releva, et regarda longuement autour d'elle. Elle était à l'orée d'une forêt, à côté d'une petite clairière. Le soleil commençait à illuminer la cime des arbres, tandis que le sous-bois restait sombre. Elle s'agenouilla sur son matelas végétal, et prit la peine de regarder son accoutrement. Elle portait une petite jupe violette au dessus d'une paire de bottes bleues qui lui montait jusqu'au genoux. En haut elle avait une jolie chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître ses épaules et un léger décolleté. Elle écarta alors une mèche de cheveux roses de son visage. "Roses ?!".

La jeune fille se leva et entreprit de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle faisait ici, et pourquoi elle était affublée d'un tel déguisement. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve" lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Elle se pinça alors le bras gauche, et eût un petit cri de surprise "Si c'en est un, il est bien réaliste" murmura-t-elle en se massant le bras.

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre. Une décharge parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille. Elle était dans un lieu parfaitement inconnu, elle n'était même pas sure d'être elle-même... Il lui arrivait souvent de se prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais à ce point là, s'en était terrifiant. Une énorme forme sombre sortit de la forêt. La jeune fille recula dans la clairière et en un instant elle le reconnut...

Il s'agissait d'Hagrid ! Le gardien de la forêt maudite et professeur de créatures magiques à Poudlard ! Que faisait-il ici ? Ou bien fallait-il plutôt penser que faisait-elle dans la forêt maudite ! Car il s'agissait bien de cette forêt, située à proximité de la célèbre école de sorciers. En voyant l'imposant demi-géant sortir de la forêt elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Robbie Coltrane. Ce n'était pas lui ! Ni même l'acteur sous un maquillage, il s'agissait véritablement de Hagrid. Ce qui la troubla le plus c'est qu'il n'était pas non plus comme elle l'avait imaginé. Cela ne venait donc pas de son imagination.

- "Et bein jeune fille ! qu'est-que vous fèt' là ?"   
- "Je... je ne sais pas..." bafouilla-t-elle   
- "Ah ! Z'ètes sans doute une aut de ces visiteuses ?"   
- "Visiteuses ?!"   
- "Bah oui ! Y a keke z'années on a eu la visite de tout un groupe d'huluberlus... je me souviens pas si ils étaient restés longtemps d'ailleurs... je crois qu'ils s'appelaient « les assommants » ou kek choz com ça... mais, j'oublie toutes les bonnes règles de l'hospitalité ! Comment vous appelez vous d'abord ?"   
- "Euh... Ju.. Julia, oui c'est ça..." dit-elle au bout d'un effort qui surprit le gardien.   
- "Bon bah très bien Julia ! suivez moi ! Je vais vous présenter au directeur de l'école... Dum..."   
- "Dumbledore..." finit Julia   
- "Ah mais vous le connaissez !!! Comment vous en avez entendu parler ? Pourtant vous me semblez une p'tite moldue... enfin je veux dire..."   
- "Je sais ce que vous voulez dire" dit la jeune fille, un petit sourire en coin" effectivement, je ne suis pas une sorcière...

Hagrid était surpris de l'assurance de cette non-sorcière dans un univers qui réussissait à surprendre même de bons élèves issus de sorciers depuis des générations, et des générations. En effet, si Julia avait un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qui se passait elle paraissait nullement surprise de croiser un centaure, une araignée grosse comme une tortue des Galápagos, qui semblait avoir oublié de se cacher dans sa tanière le jour venu, et moult autres créatures merveilleuses.

- "Quelles nouvelles d'Harry ?" lança-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.   
- "Crévindiou ! Vous connaissez Harry ??"   
- "Mais bien sur ! Qui donc ne le connaît pas !"

Entre temps ils avaient atteint le château de Poudlard. La vision était grandiose

- "Ils sont complètement à coté de la plaque dans les films" soupira-t-elle   
- "Heing ?"   
- "Non non, rien... Mais à propos de l'ordre du phénix ? il a réussi à vaincre Voldemort ?"

Hagrid sursauta au nom du seigneur noir mais continua sa route, gardant sa bouche close jusqu'au château, malgré les questions incessantes de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ce qui étonna légèrement Julia

- "Quel jour sommes-nous ?"   
Heureux d'avoir une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre sans avoir le sentiment de violer un secret défense, il lui répondit :   
- "Le mercredi 1er septembre 2004."   
- "Ho ! C'est donc la rentrée !! je suis pressée de voir ça de mes propres yeux !"   
Hagrid grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Elle se demanda alors si elle allait pouvoir visiter tout le château en pensant qu'il faudrait au moins une bonne dizaine de jours pour tout voir. Cependant ils prirent très vite un couloir qui les mena devant une série de portraits et autres sculptures. Hagrid s'arrêta net avant de donner un mot de passe devant une gargouille.

- "Sieur le directeur, voici une aut' visiteuse !"   
- "Et bien ! Cela faisait longtemps mon cher Hagrid !"   
- "Mais celle-ci connaît beaucoup de choses," il se pencha vers Dumbledore et en essayant de chuchoter " trop je dirais même..."   
- "Très bien Hagrid, laissez-nous, je vais régler cela tout de suite !"

C'est une fois le demi-géant parti qu'elle pris conscience de l'immensité du bureau... Hagrid n'y était pas du tout à l'étroit, et même si il avait besoin de se baisser un peu devant quelques portes, Poudlard était vraiment fait à sa mesure.

Le directeur qui pendant tout ce temps était resté dos à la porte s'était maintenant retourné. Une fois de plus elle fut surprise par ce visage à la fois connu et inconnu. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge. Ses rides et les maigres cheveux blancs qui se liaient à sa barbe auraient fait douter n'importe qui que ce corps fusse encore en vie, cependant la jeunesse qui pétillait dans ses yeux écartait cette hypothèse alarmiste : Ce magicien avait sûrement encore de longues décennies devant lui.

- "J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser jeune fille !"   
- "Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?"   
- "Oh non, vous savez, plus rien ne m'étonne... Dans les annales de Poudlard il arrive souvent que des entités apparaissent dans la forêt interdite... Elles viennent de mondes parallèles, elles sont plus ou moins humaines comme vous."   
- "Ah, merci ! je me considère plus humaine que vous Dumbie !"

Le magicien ébaucha un sourire et préféra continuer de parler.   
- "Cela fait déjà quelques années qu'une femme, plus âgée que vous, est apparue, et apparemment provenait de votre dimension..."   
- "Ma dimension ?"   
- "Vous devez sûrement la connaître, si vous me connaissez ..."   
- "Vous voulez parler de ..."   
- "Oui, c'est cela même..."   
- "Mais c'est impossible ! C'est un roman ! Cela ne peut pas être réel !"   
- "Mais bien sur que si ! La preuve, vous le vivez..."   
- "Mais si nous sommes en 2004.... cela fait beaucoup d'années de passées !! Dites-moi tout ! Comment va Harry ?!! Hermione, Ron, et les autres, Sirius a-t-il ressuscité ?!!"

Au nom de l'animagus, le directeur de l'école eut un petit rictus.   
- "Cela suffit Julia... J'ai malheureusement promis l'exclusivité à Mrs Rowling... et tant que son septième livre ne sera pas publié, je ne pourrais rien vous dire... Bien sur vous pourrez toujours raconter que vous êtes venus ici, mais j'ai peur que personne ne vous croit. Sauf si je vous révélais plusieurs secrets qui ne seraient disponibles que dans les prochains livres de Mrs Rowling. Mais à ce moment là, cela révélerait aussi l'existence de passages entre nos mondes, et il faudrait peu de temps avant que des personnes malintentionnées utilisent ces passages... Vous comprenez ma position...   
- "Mais, vous continuez à correspondre avec elle ?"   
- "Bien sur, et comme vous avez le privilège d'être venue jusqu'ici je vous promets de vous contacter, dès que possible. Il va de soi que si vous racontez ceci à n'importe qui, vous n'aurez jamais de mes nouvelles. Maintenant il va falloir rentrer Julia... Je dispose d'un port-au-loin capable de vous ramener dans votre monde."

Le visage du directeur était sombre, et semblait préoccupé.   
- "Vold ... Celui-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?" Le fait de réaliser que ce monde n'était pas fictif lui dictait la prudence   
- "Pourra-t-il jamais mourir ? Il subsiste dans la haine que chacun a au fond de son cœur, et cela n'est pas unique à notre monde mademoiselle, vous le savez bien..."

Julia semblait abattue... Elle venait de passer quelques heures dans ce monde, et elle n'en avait pratiquement rien tiré... Elle était déçue.

Dumbledore sortit de son bureau une espèce de liasse, contenant une bonne centaine de tickets de bus, tous indifférentiables les uns des autres. Après en avoir sélectionner un, ce qui lui avait tout de même pris 10 bonnes secondes, il le posa sur son bureau et le frappa doucement de sa baguette, murmurant une formule magique très complexe.

- "Vous avez 30 sec pour le toucher, mademoiselle"

Julia s'approcha doucement du ticket... retrouverait-elle enfin son apparence, ses vêtements ? sinon quel effet ferait-elle dans les rues de Toulouse... retrouverait-elle aussi son prénom ?   
Un tourbillon commença a apparaître, elle leva ses yeux vers Dumbledore. Au moment où elle ne sentait plus ses pieds toucher le sol, le vieux sorcier lui lança un : "Bonne chance... Camille"

Et là, pour une fraction de seconde, avant que tout ne disparaisse, elle vit "à travers" Dumbledore... Mais non, cela ne pouvait être possible... Définitivement impossible...

FIN

* * *

Donc voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu... Je compte faire une version longue où j'effectuerai quelques changement et je détaillerai plus certains points... 

Biensur vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s pour laisser une petite review ! Merchi


End file.
